


Deliverance

by cmk418



Category: Big Love
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-10
Updated: 2009-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Nothing this good could ever be truly wicked
Relationships: Rhonda/Heather
Kudos: 1





	Deliverance

Some mornings Rhonda would slip into the shower while Heather was washing up. Heather would splutter and protest and threaten to toss her out. But Rhonda merely smiled, pressed her naked breasts into Heather's back and brushed her hand over Heather's abdomen.

She smiled even more when she heard Heather's prayers. "Lord, deliver me from this torment" was whispered over and over as Rhonda's fingers drifted lower.

Rhonda began to hum a song that spoke of God's wrath against sinners as Heather arched into her hand.

Hearing Heather's breathless sighs as she climaxed, Rhonda knew that nothing this good could ever be truly wicked.

Of course, there was no way that Rhonda was ever going to clue Heather into that fact.


End file.
